Psychic Male Conversion
For a psychic human male to be converted and become Carpathian, two things must happen. Just like with the psychic females, three blood exchanges are needed for the human body to die and be reborn Carpathian. After that, one other thing must happen. Please note, Christine Feehan herself has stated that a female Carpathian cannot convert a psychic human male as there is so much that must be done. Ritual The psychic male must go to a sacred cave in the Carpathian Mountains, where the ancients will judge them. This is the only place it can be done because it is where those that came before them and those presently alive meet with the prince acting as a conduit of sorts. After it is safe to wake the male, it is done so that the ritual can begin. The prince is there to oversee the ritual and talk to the ancients lost to them, but he will not hear anything not said directly to him. With the new male is a man or men from the family he is to be adopted into. The ancients long since past are called forth to judge the man, and if they are found acceptable, they join their new brothers. The men will skewer their hand on a special crystal, and the male being adopted will be given memories of the ancients in a matter of seconds if he is accepted. Ritual Words Risk Some males, for various reasons, have been shown to lose emotions and colors early, while others get the standard two hundred years. Whether due to losing someone close to them, stress, or other factors outside of their control, those who take part of this ritual are watched closely so that their brothers can aid him, or destroy him if he turns vampire. Turning As of late, Sergey Malinov has been recruiting psychic males who wish for power and immortality, turning them into vampires, but only given basic skills in battle. Because of this, they do not act as a natural born Carpathian would. Turning a psychic male is not the same as converting them in that, though both do go through the conversion pains to come out of it with new abilities, the psychic males that are turned never get to see what life is like as a Carpathian before becoming a vampire, skipping that step entirely. Their souls are destroyed during the conversion, allowing them to awaken as a vampire. The are most often used as pawns and cannon fodder as they are even easier to destroy than a newborn vampire. This is not to say that there haven't been some that were reborn Carpathian, only that it can be assumed that if such a thing happened, it was short lived as their souls were lost not long after or the newly made Carpathian was killed before he could reach his full potential. Males Who Have Taken Part * Gary Jansen * Luiz Silva * Zev Hunter Category:World of Carpathians Category:Rituals